


On Love: Yakov

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, vicchan is alive bc i cant kill a dog even if its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki fell in love for someone that he never thought he would fall in love with





	1. Viktor is Nut the Right Russian

Everyone knows that the first Grand Prix Final that Yuuri skated in was a disaster. A horrible disaster.

However, what people don’t know is the reason why.

There were speculations, of course. People analyzing every on-screen action Yuuri makes, his facial expressions, his posts to Twitter and Instagram (no matter how scarce those were). Some thought it was a family issue that had come up, other thought he was just nervous at his first GPF. Yuuri smiled as he scrolled through the news articles about him

Only he knew the truth.

Only he knew that he had finally worked up enough courage the night before to talk to him, the man he had crushed on for so long, ever since he first saw him on TV, who inspired him to rise up the ranks as a figure skater.

Only he knew that the man he had a crush on had not recognized him, and thought he was looking for someone else. There was no way that Yuuri could think of to recover from such a blow to the heart, and he ended up flubbing every jump he attempted. Despite Yuuris many failures in his skating career, he had scored the lowest of all of them that night. Not even Celestino could help get him to cheer up, and let him get shitfaced at the GPF banquet.

Yuuri woke up crying, which did not help his severe headache.

 

Back in Detroit, everyone looked at him with sad eyes, and he heard the whispers behind his back. The only person who treated him the same was Phichit. But Phichit’s responses were… different. He was still the bubbly, social media happy person that Yuuri knew him to be, but it seemed he was even more attached to his phone now… if that was possible. By the end of the second week of being back, he knew that there was something that his friend was hiding from him, and the only way he could think of to figure out what was to confront him.

So he did.

He waited up until Phichit got home that night, and asked him what was going on, rather bluntly. Phichit’s immediate reaction was to blush and brush off the question, which was suspicious on itself. He pestered on about the topic, until Phichit caved and admitted to falling in love with somebody. Yuuri smiled, the first one since the GPF, and hugged his friend tight.

“If only I could be lucky enough to have love as well” He said, his voice muffled by Phichit’s shoulder.

 

His return home was planned for months. The sight of Minako at the train station was a surprise, but a pleasant one. His family welcomed him home with open arms and his favorite poodle slobbered all over his bag. It was then that he learned that Vicchan was almost killed in an accident during his time away, a secret that the family kept from him for his own protection. He wasn’t mad, just glad that Vicchan was alive.

He went to the Ice Castle that evening, and found Yuuko right away. She was the only one who knew about his crush, not even Phichit knew. She was the only one who understood. His decision to learn Viktors skating routine was to both thank her for all her support and to decide for himself what he wanted to do with his skating career.

He decided to continue, for the man he wanted, for the hope that he could be recognized by him one day.

Sure, the video of him skating Viktors routine was embarrassing, but after a while he got over it. _With any luck,_ he thought _, he’ll see the video and come running to me._

The next day, Viktor Nikiforov showed up at his family onsen, claiming to be his new coach. Once Viktor was properly dressed, the first thing he did was pull Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri was stiff at first, finally returned the hug with a glum face, which he knew Viktor couldn’t see.

“You’re not the Russian coach I wanted” He whispered, head turned away from Viktors.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.”

“Ah…” Yuuri took a step back, ruining their hug. “I said you’re the coach I’ve always wanted.”

Viktor smiled. Yuuri returned it. They continued talking, but in the back of his mind there was just one name pestering him, the person who had choreographed Viktors now-famous ‘Stay Close to Me’ routine and won Yuuri’s heart the first time he had seen him.

_Yakov Feltsman_


	2. Hanutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgg!! thank you all for the support and amazing comments xoxoxo   
> I thought no one would like my ship... but i couldn't help myself from shipping these two! theyre just so good together! please leave kudos or comments, i'd love feedback!!!

“So… Viktor, huh?” Yuuko asked Yuuri once they finally had a chance to be alone. He had finally brought Viktor to his home rink, the Ice Castle, and introduced him to the Nishigori family. The whole time, Yuuko was switching between fawning over Viktor and giving Yuuri questioning looks off the side. Yuuri knew that she was a huge fan of Viktor (who wasn’t?), but he also knew that she’s aware of his secret love toward the 70 year old Russian coach.

“I don’t know what to do. Yakov probably thinks of me as the person who stole Viktor from skating now!” He replied, running his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. The thought of Yakov knowing who he is now made his heart jump, but he couldn’t figure out what to do to fix this situation. Having a 5-time gold medal winner coach him wasn’t an offer he could just turn down, and Viktor made it even more impossible by already having all his stuff shipped to the Yu-Topia.

And so, Yuuri resigned to the fact that Viktor was here. That it would probably never be Yakov. The one thing he let himself like about the situation was that Vicchan and Makkachin got along perfectly. He liked seeing Vicchan have another dog to play with while he was away.

 

The arrival of Yuri Plisetsky was a surprise at first, much like Viktor was, but soon after Yuuri felt anger towards him, then sadness. Another Russian turned up on his doorstep, claiming he stole Viktor from Russia and screaming about bringing Viktor back. All Yuuri could think of was Yakov, how he just involuntarily gave his crush another reason to hate him. If anything, Yuuri wanted to scream back _‘you’re the ones keeping Yakov from me!’_ but he bit his tongue. He knew nothing good would come from Russia’s top skater and up-and-coming skater knowing of his crush.

At first he was against the Yuri vs Yuri competition, he thought it was pointless and would only cause more trouble than its worth. That is, until he realised several important things that this competition would do:

  1. Promote the family onsen and Hasetsu tourism
  2. Help prepare him for future competitions
  3. Raise awareness of his name, gain popularity
  4. _Yakov will watch because of Yuri and Viktor. Yakov will see him skate_



With those points in mind, he decided to give the competition his all. It definitely helped that his performance was about sexual love. He might have told Viktor that he was thinking of pork cutlet bowls during his routine but he sure _as hell_ was really thinking about Yakov. In his mind, he went through the self-insert fanfictions that he wrote in the dark of the night, he imagined the fantasies he lived through scene by scene.

Nothing was more sexual than that.

 

After his win and Yuri leaving for Russia, Yuuri found himself thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to win. Sure, Yakov could have watched him skating the routine that was the embodiment of sexy, but he also just beat one of his top students and ‘stole’ the other from the skating world.

_I’ll prove myself at the GPF with a gold medal. I’ll gain his love._

Viktor kept trying to get close to him, to learn more about him. For a second, Yuuri was scared that he accidentally walked into a relationship with the man, from all the attention he was given a day. But his fears were written off once Viktor invited him out to the beachfront.

“What do you want me to be to you? “ Viktor asked suddenly. “A father figure? A brother? A friend? Then, a boyfriend I guess?“

Yuuri jumped up, a blush creeping across his face. “No! Just be you!”

Viktor laughed, “So you do have someone you like? I knew you were lying when I asked earlier!”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He just nodded, making Viktor laugh again. “Well, you cut me off earlier, but I have someone too! I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” He said with a wink. “Do I know this person?”

Another nod.

“Really? Who are they? I love setting up romance! Are they-“

Yuuri cut him off. “I’m not saying any more!”

“Awww, but Yuuri, you haven’t said anything! You’ve just nodded your head!”

 

That night, Yuuri let Viktor sleep in his room. Viktor had been bugging him about wanting to sleep together since he first arrived, but Yuuri never agreed out of his devotion for Yakov. Now that he knew that Viktor meant nothing by it, he didn’t mind. He actually found himself enjoying the cuddles. However, it was pretty hard to fit two grown men and two dogs on Yuuri’s small bed.

 

Time came around for Yuuri to finally decide on his free skate program. He already had one in mind, and with Viktors approval, he began to work hard to perfect it. The song, which he had commissioned by a friend to be about his skating career, was truthfully about Yakov. His life before seeing Yakov, his life growing to be someone Yakov would want, and their future meeting which blossoms into love. It was basically a skating routine to be paired with his fanfictions.

Yuuri was the only one who knew the real meaning of the song. Even Yuuko had no idea. He planned to confess it to Yakov one day, to let him in on a secret that would be theirs and theirs alone. Until then, he would keep it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> egg


End file.
